


Champion Stables

by Leukos



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Rape, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukos/pseuds/Leukos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets apprehended in the stables. The farmer discovers a golden opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion Stables

Cloud was just going down to do a checkup, right? The chocobos were there, as usual. The seemed happy enough, but their newest one, the black chocobo... something about him seemed off. Granted he was an impudent one from the start, but... ah well. Cloud shrugged a bit. He knew that there was a method for getting the gold chocobo, but it involved breeding this guy. The only problem they've been facing so far is that the bird seemed utterly disinterested in any female they offered. He sighed, looking at the bird, who was warking at him angrily. 

Dumb bird. Cloud thought, shrugging his shoulders a bit. He did notice something immediately distressing though. That damn, clumsy farmer left the gate open? Was he trying to get all of his hard work to just run away or something? He rolled his eyes, grabbing the gate. He jumped back, wincing a bit. What... was that, a prick? He sighed a little, just a small prick on his finger. He shuddered involuntarily though, shaking his head. What was going with him today. He sighed, grabbing the gate once more. It swung open this time, the chocobo charging the gate, blindsiding Cloud. He hit the ground hard, stunned, much to his surprise. What was going on now?

He was dragged rather unceremoniously into the pen, the chocobo pulling him in, his talons starting to claw and tear at the other's clothes rudely. He glared daggers at the black beast, having popped in on a small visit, leaving his gear behind as a result. He was also feeling off... something was making him sluggish, his body rather hard to move about as the chocobo continued its insistent movements, finally stripping the lean, toned SOLDIER.

He was scrambling about, but the male bird pressed a talon to his back, pinning the blonde to the ground. He growled rather intensely at the bird, but he didn't seem dismayed. At that point, in fact, Cloud saw it. He gaped a bit, stunned as he witnessed the chocobo's swelling cock, the avian prick throbbing lewdly, letting the male know his intentions. He sighed, was this why the bird wasn't sleeping with the females? He wasn't about to become this things... bitch or whatever female birds are called.

Unfortunately for him, the farmer returned at that time, grinning a bit. "Ah, we found the right mate for you, huh?" He said, looking down at the ex-SOLDIER, hips raised, naked, and on the ground beneath the chocobo. "I'll prepare a stable for her later, for now, get to work on getting me that gold chocobo!" He said, laughing a bit and closing the gate, locking it and walking away. Cloud screamed at the farmer, but he was stopped rather abruptly, the beast atop him pressing down against him still.

He groaned, the bird's member grinding over his hole eagerly, the male squirming under the creature. What was happening to him? He was panting a bit more, biting his lip as his hole spread open ever so lightly, letting the beast know that he was ready to get filled with the dominant's seed. Not needing another signal, the black beast pushed his cock into the other, the male groaning thickly. To the chocobo, Cloud was a fertile mate, his body broadcasting heat and readiness, his hole slick and inviting, and while she fussed about, the chocobo could easily lay her down and get to work.

Cloud however, was arching his back, trying to struggle and pull away from the creature, but to no avail. He panted thickly, his head swimming as the chocobo pumped and rutted into him, that thick shaft sinking deeper and deeper, rutting and pumping hard, throbbing inside his clamping hole. He groaned thickly, his head spinning as the beast continued to eager rut his new breeding bitch, the ex-SOLDIER too far drugged to put up any resistance. 

Time continued to slip by, the male groaning as the chocobo kept rutting powerfully into him, getting closer and closer. He was bright red with shame, getting bred on the dirty floor like this... and what's worse... his own cock was throbbing and dripping pre on the floor, the male clearly enjoying this despite his struggles. He panted hotly, the chocobo thrusting in and in, that cock drooling pre into the already quivering, slick, inviting hole. It was obvious that the creature wasn't going to last much longer. 

Sure enough, the beast let out a mighty cry, rutting in deep, pushing Cloud's face to the ground as he unloaded his virile load into the male's altered body. He panted thickly, his head spinning as thick ropes of seed pumped into him, more and more. He bit his lip, shivering as his stomach plumped out nicely with the sheer amount of seed the chocobo had to offer. He panted heavily, his mind racing as he was seeded. The farmer returned and attached a thick, iron collar around the mercenary's neck, dragging him out of the pen once the beast finished and locking him in his own. 

"Welcome to your new life, girl." He said, grinning widely. "You be good, and make me rich..." He said, laughing a little more, leaving Cloud with a belly full of chocobo seed....

\---

In the weeks to come, Cloud had adjusted to his new life. He didn't speak anymore, nor wear any clothes. In the morning he'd be let out to do his business, and would return for breakfast, which mostly consisted of servicing the chocobos. He would spend every morning meticulously suckling and bobbing on each of the bird's thick members, drinking down their thick seed, the taste burned into his memory. He spent so much time between their legs that he reeked of sex and cum, and what was worse was the belly he was sporting. He groaned thickly, something hard and solid inside of his belly now. It seemed that the breeding was a success, and he had a brand new chocobo incubating inside of him. 

One evening, the farmer took him out back, giving him a regular chocobo to suckle on as he probed his rear, checking in on the egg, seeing how it was developing. If it all worked out, and this boy bred him a gold chocobo... well Cloud would never leave.


End file.
